Motavian
Motavians are a race of creatures in the Phantasy Star universe that descend from the planet Motavia. They are intelligent humanoids with blue fur, red eyes, long ears. and a stumpy beak for a mouth. Although most are quite powerful physically, they typically arm themselves with knives and guns salvaged from junk. They are unable to cast techniques. Early in the series, Motavians were depicted as hostile, displaced natives that scour dumps in search of treasure once owned by humans. Characteristics The appearance of Motavians has changed very slightly from game to game. Generally speaking, Motavians are humanoids covered head-to-toe in short, blue fur. The fur that grows on their head can be styled much like human hair. Their muzzle, which appears beak-like, is stumpy and is one of the few areas on their bodies that is furless. The sexual dimorphism seen between the two genders is subtle, yet more profound on their faces. Males generally have larger heads, longer ears, rounded eyes, and a flat muzzle. In contrast, women are depicted with smaller faces, eyes that curve upward toward the edges, short ears that flare out, and a beak-like mouth. Both genders have stocky builds. Motavian clothing consists of robes that come in various colors ranging from forest green, to a simple brown, and even festive colors such as yellows and reds. Since they usually reside near deserts, their gowns come equipped with a hood and sometimes a mouth guard or scarf. They wear heavy duty boots that allow them to traverse easily through harsh environments. Their thick clothing can also serve as protection when they rummage through garbage dumps for precious junk. In their original appearance in Phantasy Star, they were depicted as more rat-like. They had buck teeth and a longer muzzle with a distinctive nose. This was changed in every appearance that followed, including remakes. Motavians are a reclusive race that typically reside in their own villages separate from human civilization. These villages are not connected by any racial governing body; They simply govern themselves as a family unit. Motavians as a society appreciate an individual's independence above all other traits, in part due to their strict adherence to respecting family values.Scenery Recalled Phantasy Star Compendium translation Although they do not usually live in cohabitation with humans, some more independent individuals do venture into human cities. Despite their wariness of the human race, many Motavians have an unnatural urge to excavate human technology from dumping grounds. With their resourcefulness, they are sometimes able to refurbish worn out items and resell them to people for profit, although they do not always understand the items that they uncover.Scenery Recalled Phantasy Star Compendium translation First Millennium Motavians appear as enemies wandering in the desert and dungeons of Motavia. They are intelligent, and it is possible to communicate with them. Third Millennium Many Motavians live in Tonoe and Molcum, and most of them distrust people from Parma, avoiding Chaz, Alys, and Hahn when they enter the town. The Motavian Gryz joins the group. Gallery Motavian concept psi.png|A sketch of the original rat-like appearance as seen in the original Phantasy Star. Nfarmer concept psi.png|Note the elongated muzzle with a short nose and buck teeth Motavian.png|Their appearance was later slightly modified to what is seen today Psdx motabianfarmer.PNG|A Motavian from Phantasy Star Deluxe Edition Gryz.png|Gryz' mug shot from Phantasy Star IV Paiku.png|Gryz, a Motavian in the fourth game. Pana.png|Pana, Gryz's little sister. Dorin.png|Dorin, an elder Motavian. Quotes :"The indigenous race of Motabia. Even in AW 2284, they live only in their own villages, apart from the Parmans. Their villages are scattered all over Motabia, so they of course have no centralized system of government. They have created a society that highly values an individual's independence, not because of any natural disposition toward tolerance, but because of a fiercely strong sense of family. Now, the Motabians excavate artifacts from the ancient, more technologically advanced Parman culture and either sell them to Parmans or use them themselves. They don't always understand all of them, though." : — Motabian entry in the Phantasy Star Compendium glosseryScenery Recalled Phantasy Star Compendium translation References Category:Races